Skylanders: Final Frontier
Story Throughout the galaxy surrounding skylands, there are 10 crystals, that when combined, give the user unlimited power. But most of them are in possession of the Terrible 10, the 10 most wanted criminals in the galaxy! They’ve all been divided due to rivalry, but they each have a crystal in possession. Now Ripto, an old enemy of spyro’s and #1 of the terrible 10, has risen from an other-dimensional prison cell and plans to unite the other 9 and take over the universe! Ripto has launched an attack on skylands, and now the skylanders have entered a galactic war! A new team of skylanders has been assembled- the STARDUST project. The team consists of 10 new skylanders and 10 returning legends with new powers! The STARDUST team has 5 unique powers spread across the team- Flight, Gravity, Cosmo, Planet, and Scout. Are you ready to go where no skylander has gone before- and save the universe? Power Types Flight- These characters jump higher, have a wider attack range, and can glide in the air during jumping when at full health. They can explore Flight Zones in worlds, where they can move faster, attack rapidly, and fly freely in the designated area. In high atmosphere planets, these characters get a speed and agility boost. Gravity- These characters are stronger, and able to move in more areas, and can toss enemies high in the air with their attacks at full health. They can explore Gravity Zones, where the gravity has shifted, so some areas are fast time challenges where you can jump really high, or slower, enemy beat em ups where your attacks are stronger. In high gravity planets, these characters get a strength and armor boost. Cosmo- These characters have stronger elemental power, and can perform side-attacks alongside their regular attacks when at full health. They can explore Cosmo Zones, where you must use the power of the stars to get defeat powerful mini-bosses. In high power planets, these characters get an elemental energy boost. Planet- These characters have stronger armoring and luck in puzzles and challenges. they can also perform ground shattering attacks at full health. They can enter Planet Zones, where you must make a tunnel through the core of a small planet to gain power in a final arena. In high resource planets, these characters get a luck boost. Scout- These characters can go undetected by enemies more often, and can scan enemy health at full health. These characters can explore Scout Zones, where you are stuck in a space dungeon, and you must find shortcuts in surroundings to get out quickly. In high mystery planets, these characters get an all around boost! Characters Pyromancer (Fire, Cosmo) C1 Ash King Sunburn (Fire, Planet) P1 Pack Attack (Water, Scout) S1 Snow Bro Slam Bam (Water, Gravity) G1 Timberwolf (Life, Scout) C2 Organic Arsenal Zook (Life, Planet) P2 Stitch Doctor (Magic, Cosmo) C3 Shaman Voodood (Magic, Gravity) G2 Cliffhanger (Earth, Flight) F1 Fossilizer Dino Rang (Earth, Scout) S2 Skyshot (Air, Flight) F2 Stormchaser Warnado (Air, Planet) P3 Chuckles (Undead, Planet) P4 Crypt Chef Ghost Roaster (Undead, Gravity) G3 Voxel (Tech, Scout) S3 Blast Brawl Boomer (Tech, Gravity) G4 Catslash (Dark, Cosmo) C4 Dark Energy Blackout (Dark, Scout) S4 Lightspeed (Light, Flight) F3 Showtime Spotlight (Light, Flight) F4 Guest Stars- Legend Of Zelda and Kid Icarus There are 2 guest stars from Nintendo in Final Frontier. They don’t have the power types or lightcore features of the STARDUST team, but they can function as amiibo. To celebrate the 30th anniversary of legend of zelda as well as the 30th anniversary of kid icarus, they are- Blade Beast Ganondorf (Dark) Light Striker Palutena (Light) The Terrible 10 You can catch and play as all 10 of these villains using the Space Cell magic item in the starter pack. Hydross (Water Crystal)- A giant water serpent. He can be captured with the Genie Kanteenie. Khu + Phid (Dark Crystal)- 2 aliens exiled from their home, who have taken over a planet. You have to defeat them in a spaceship fistfight. Heatstroke (Fire Crystal)- a fire illusionist who can create mirages and manipulations. You need to have Hydross help you defeat Heatstroke. Rover (Tech Crystal)- An old school Space Rover monster with a bad attitude. He can only be beaten by finding and destroying the Planet Plug. Conductor (Air Crystal)- A electric, rebellious teen with a lightning guitar. Voxel will be needed to help you, so he can distract Conductor long enough to crank down the volume! Gemline (Undead Crystal)- A crow/girl hybrid. She can be defeated with the use of the Boomshuttle. Orgena (Life Crystal)- An angry tree monster. She can be defeated with the help of Heatstroke. Thrasher (Earth Crystal)- A minotaur who rules over the forest planet Photonia. Orgena lives there too, so she can help you defeat him. Krenter (Light Crystal)- One of Ripto’s most trusted servants- a hand, who walks on 2 faun legs, with angel wings, an eye on each fingertip, and a scary mouth on the palm. He’s pulled straight from a nightmare realm, so Khu and Phid know how to deal with him. Ripto (Magic Crystal)- The main head of the attacks on skylands. You must team up with kaos to stop ripto! Starter Packs Wii U- Blade Beast Ganon, Light Striker Palutena, Cosmic Portal, Game, Poster, Stickers, Space Cell Xbone, PS4, x360, PS3, iOS- Pack Attack, Stormchaser Warnado, Game, Poster, Cosmic Portal, Stickers, Space Cell Waves Wave 1- Pack Attack (Single) Skyshot Voxel Chuckles Catslash Stormchaser Warnado (Single) Showtime Spotlight Snow Bro Slam Bam Organic Arsenal Zook Shaman Voodood Wave 2- Lightspeed Dark Energy Blackout Ash King Sunburn Cliffhanger Wave 3- Timberwolf Pyromancer Stitch Doctor Crypt Chef Ghost Roaster Blast Brawl Boomer Fossilizer Dino Rang Category:ZapNorris